


First Queen

by Houseofhaleth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Númenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofhaleth/pseuds/Houseofhaleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah I’ve been having thoughts about Tar-Ancalimë’s granddaughters. This is the first time I’ve written anything about Ancalimë longer than 3 sentences and I think I’m in love.</p>
<p>"It is told that after the death of Tar-Aldarion in 1098 Tar-Ancalimë neglected all her father’s policies and gave no further aid to Gil-galad in Lindon. Her son Anárion, who was afterwards the eighth Ruler of Númenor, first had two daughters. They disliked and feared the Queen, and refused the Heirship, remaining unwed, since the Queen would not in revenge allow them to marry."<em>Tolkien, J. R. R. Unfinished Tales, Aldarion and Erendis.</em></p>
<p>That...doesn't make much sense...what happened there?</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I’ve been having thoughts about Tar-Ancalimë’s granddaughters. This is the first time I’ve written anything about Ancalimë longer than 3 sentences and I think I’m in love.
> 
> "It is told that after the death of Tar-Aldarion in 1098 Tar-Ancalimë neglected all her father’s policies and gave no further aid to Gil-galad in Lindon. Her son Anárion, who was afterwards the eighth Ruler of Númenor, first had two daughters. They disliked and feared the Queen, and refused the Heirship, remaining unwed, since the Queen would not in revenge allow them to marry." _Tolkien, J. R. R. Unfinished Tales, Aldarion and Erendis._
> 
> That...doesn't make much sense...what happened there?

It was too much to hope that Elenilómë would catch her alone – Tar-Ancalimë was rarely alone. Fortunately, the storm came near the end of a meeting with the governor of the Hyarnustar.

_‘You treacherous orc’s whore!!’_ Elenilómë screamed, shoving past him.

  Ancalimë turned to the governor. ‘We’ll conclude this later.’

  Without a word, he stood and left the audience chamber. He was fairly new to his post – with luck, he wouldn’t risk it by spreading what he’d seen – _the Queen’s younger Granddaughter ran straight in without announcement, and began to scream the most vulgar things at her majesty, tears coursing down her reddened face!_

  ‘Elenilómë. You would do well to be silent,’ said Ancalimë, quietly. She shot a quick glance at Zirânphel, her scribe – there was no time for any instructions, but hopefully the girl had wits enough-

_‘No!_ How dare you, _how dare you!_ I am not your puppet to control, you don’t get to decide when it’s convenient for me to be silent, _you don’t get to decide who I can’t marry!’_

Elenilómë’s clenched fists shook at her sides. Ancalimë noted them, unmoved.

  ‘Of course I do, you stupid child,’ she said coldly, stepping past Elenilómë to close the door. That made the girl jump, shoulders tense. ‘We both know that your sister has no interest in marrying a man, now or ever. Which means the children you bear will be in line for the throne.’ Elenilómë’s trembling mouth was opening to spill more ill-thought words, but Ancalimë stepped in first. ‘And I _will not_ have the future ruler of our nation fathered by that brainless _cock_ dressed up as a man.’

  ‘You b-’

  ‘A man so ridiculously self-absorbed that when I offered him command of six ships instead of your hand, he accepted without blinking,’ said Ancalimë, now clenching her own fists. ‘He isn’t worthy of you – he isn’t worthy of a fishing boat, but I sacrificed what I had to, because your poor taste would have given him more power than-’

  ‘You’re lecturing me about poor taste? You arrogant old slut, you still think you have any right to lecture _me?’_

‘Yes,’ Ancalimë snarled. ‘Yes I do. I am still Queen.’ She reached out – Elenilómë flinched, but Ancalimë was still faster, and had her hand on the girl’s shoulder in a grip like an eagle’s talons. ‘You and your sister were my bright hope for this land, Gimilômil,’ she said, switching to the name only friends and family used. ‘But she doesn’t want the responsibility, and you seem determined to give all my work into the hands of a reckless fool. After all I taught you…we could have been allies-’

  ‘You tried to turn us into little copies of yourself,’ Elenilómë spat. ‘It didn’t _work.’_

‘And now you despise me,’ Ancalimë observed, gravely. ‘You have for some time.’ She let go of the girl. ‘At least I taught you both the weight of the sceptre. But you either carry it yourself as Tar- Elenilómë, or you let it pass to Súrion. Even after I’m gone I will leave…arrangements to see that its not thrown to another dog, like the one tragically in charge of more ships than he has the wit to count.’

  The implications were sinking in, and Elenilómë’s eyes widened in panic as she realised she’d never truly be free of Ancalimë’s influence. ‘You…you can’t stop me from marrying forever!’

  ‘Only from marrying _him,_ and his ilk,’ said Ancalimë.

  Elenilómë had unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, and was choking back sobs.

  ‘I… _hate you.’_

Ancalimë smiled humourlessly. ‘That’s quite alright, my dear. The history books are in your hands. Tell them I stopped you – and your sister, if you please – from marrying anyone. Out of revenge, or something of that kind.’

  The door eased open gently, and both women jumped.

  ‘Forgive me, Majesty, but I was told I might be needed to assist your granddaughter,’ said one of the court physicians, softly. Ancalimë glanced over to the scribe’s desk, where Zirânphel was just sitting back down and taking up her tablet. _Good girl._

‘Certainly,’ said Ancalimë. ‘The poor child is hysterical, as you can see. Please take care of her.’ She squeezed Elenilómë’s shoulder, hard, as she pushed the sobbing young woman towards the physician. ‘I am most concerned for her future.’

**Author's Note:**

> **Names:**
> 
> Elenilómë (Sindarin) = Gimilômil (Adûnaic) - _stars+night_
> 
> Zirânphel – _Beloved daughter_


End file.
